My new Pieris bush originated as a seedling growing in a landscape of Pieris japonica in a cultivated area in New London, Conn. Cuttings were rooted and plants have been asexually reproduced by me at New London, Conn., since 1970. Present propagation is done at Verkade's Nursery, Inc., Waterford, Conn. Propagation has been continued since 1970 because the leaves were thick and possessed a dark green color having a shiny, waxy upper surface not found in P. japonica, and after several generations, the distinguishing features remain fixed and hold true from generation to generation.